


Taste Test

by super_powerful_queen_slayyna



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk there's not much else to 'warn' you about, it's pure cuteness guys, just for like a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_powerful_queen_slayyna/pseuds/super_powerful_queen_slayyna
Summary: “Of course, for Time Lords likeme, it is quite simply, elementary,” he grinned, adjusting his tie, pride in his conclusion and the reference coming off him in waves.Now that simply wouldn’t do.“Doctor, you’re going mad in your old age.”“You calling me senile, Rose Tyler?”“Possibly.”“Hmph. You’re just jealous.” He reached forward and bopped her on the nose. “Given that I regenerated just over a year ago, I’m in tip-top shape!”
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 21
Kudos: 99





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> I broke my freaking phone screen while writing this, y'all better be _grateful_.
> 
> This is the original prompt I saw on [gingerteaonthetardis](https://gingerteaonthetardis.tumblr.com/)'s page, who incidentally also helped me with the intro. And of course, a wholehearted thanks to my wonderful beta, [madquerade](https://madquerade.tumblr.com/), for sorting out my bloody tenses.
> 
> If you want to avoid 'spoilers', I wouldn't read any further here and jump straight to the fic. But, let's be real, we all know what's going to happen.
>
>> _Rose challenges the Doctor (nine/ten/tentoo??) to a blindfolded taste test. She loves it cause she gets to stare at the Doctor all she wants, though it's a bit harder to hide her amused giggles. She almost sneaks a pear flavored item in but he refuses to open his mouth when he smells it. She then surprises him by pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips, which he soon reciprocates._   
> 
> 
> Alright, enjoy! 

They were in the TARDIS kitchen and he was showing off again.

“Rose, I’m telling you, these chips have been laced with mango and _that’s_ why the taste is unique and why you love the chippe so much. Granted it’s not the sweet tangy taste you’re probably used to, rather the citrusy taste that comes from unripe mango powder mixed in that complements the salt well, but it is quite undeniable that there _is_ some in there, however negligible.” He picked up a chip, swirled his tongue around it before popping it into his mouth and rolling it around inside. “0.01% per chip,” he declared.

Of course, his version of showing off involved insulting species in some way. Specifically her species.

“You can’t help that your taste buds are limited to recognising one solitary quality each. Hidden flavours are bound to pass you by, something that the corporations in your time are well aware of, by the way, what with putting insects in your chocolates and sawdust in your cheese.”

Rose winced, knowing those to be true, something she and Mickey were horrified to learn in their youth and had consequently made a vow to repress that knowledge so that they didn’t have to surrender the delicious treats.

“Of course, for Time Lords like _me_ , it is quite simply, elementary,” he grinned, adjusting his tie, pride in his conclusion and the reference coming off him in waves.

Now that simply wouldn’t do.

“Doctor, you’re going mad in your old age.”

“You calling me senile, Rose Tyler?”

“Possibly.”

“Hmph. You’re just jealous.” He reached forward and bopped her on the nose. “Given that I regenerated just over a year ago, I’m in tip-top shape!”

“How about a blindfolded taste test then,” Rose all but purred, knowing his ego was big enough at the moment that he wouldn’t think twice about being put at her mercy. “Ten items to taste and you can’t get even one wrong, or you have to admit that we have a better palate!”

“Well, that’s an easy caveat to accept, since I won’t lose,” he boasted, “but, what do I get if - _when_ \- I win?” he smirked, leaning forward in his seat.

“Whatever you want,” she replied, not able to come up with anything good.

The Doctor regarded her from across the table. Was it just her imagination or did his eyes dip to her lips just there?

“Alright,” he said at last.

Rose got up and crossed over to him. She grabbed his tie and began working on the knot. And if she pulled him slightly closer than strictly necessary and her fingers happened to brush his neck in a not-so-accidentally casual way, well... he didn’t need to know that.

“Wha-what are you doing?” the Doctor asked uncertainly, his tongue coming out to wet his bottom lip.

“Need something to block your vision, Doctor, or are you having second thoughts?” she asked faux sweetly.

“N- No, of course not.” He looked to the side until she finished with the knot.

“Ready?” Rose inquired once she positioned herself behind him, tie poised over his eyes. At his nod, she secured it behind his head, not resisting smoothing her fingers through his hair under the guise of putting right the dishevelled brown tresses.

“That okay? Not uncomfortable?”

“It’s perfect, Rose.”

“No peeking.”

“I wouldn’t need to,” he crowed.

Moving over to the cupboards, Rose considered her options. Begrudgingly, she had to admit to herself that his senses were far more advanced and attuned than a human. She couldn’t play it safe. Rifling through the cabinets in front of her, she stopped at the spices section. Given their strong smells, it wouldn’t be anybody’s first choice. But maybe that’s what she needed. Picking a container off the shelf, she tasted it herself. Grinning, she walked back to the patient Doctor.

“Okay, I have my first item. But you can’t smell it beforehand.”

“Rose, you realise that gives me more information than tasting it would.”

“Yes, but since you have to be accurate, it’s going to be difficult.”

“Very well,” he agreed, opening his mouth slightly in anticipation.

“Pinch your nose first.”

“Rose, I can manually suspend my olfactory glands for the second it takes for it to pass under my nose. I don’t need to - ”

“ _Doctor_ , do it.”

“Why, don’t you trust me?” he pouted.

“Not where your ego is concerned,” she replied cheekily.

“You wound me, Rose Tyler,” he said petulantly, but did as requested.

When the spoon passed his lips, the Doctor’s brow furrowed. “Hmmm, well it’s definitely a herb, and considering what I know regarding its smell…” he paused, pushing his tongue up against his mouth, “aha! Dried oregano leaves,” he announced triumphantly.

Rose didn’t really think she’d best him in one go. Instead, she resolved to get more innovative.

“Nine more to go, Doctor. Don’t get too cocky.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he sing-songed.

Initially, Rose did play sincerely, fully intending to knock the Doctor down a peg. Yet, as the game progressed, as did their usual banter, she found herself caring less and less. The back and forth just felt so nice.

“Are you actively trying to poison me, Rose? I thought the baking soda and raw chicken breast were bad, but that was a _pear_. I can’t believe the TARDIS aided and abetted you, because I _know_ there isn’t something even pear-flavoured on board, never mind the fruit itself. I still can’t get over that you covered it in cinnamon to mask the scent.”

Rose brought her giggles under control. “Sorry Doctor, I couldn’t resist. But, I think you’ll like the next one.”

“I’m not trusting you anymore, Rose Tyler. You’ve turned into a devious minx in your effort to defeat me.” The Doctor sniffed at what was held before him. “That’s a banana!” he proclaimed excitedly, grasping her wrists and tugging her across his lap so that she would feed him the whole thing and not just a little. Rose was so grateful that he couldn’t see her blushing profusely when he licked her fingers after practically devouring the banana.

“So, I’m forgiven?”

“Oh, yes!”

Additionally, with him sitting there, blindfolded, she found herself using the opportunity to just stare at him, unreservedly. After all, there weren’t many times she could avidly appreciate the freckles on his cheeks that came with this face. He really was gorgeous.

“Is that fish fingers… and custard? You’re getting good at this Rose, I would’ve never come up with that combination myself. And that betel nut was inspired, even if the TARDIS nudged you towards it. It was so bland, I didn't know what to make of it at first. Of course, then my Time Lord saliva came into play and broke it down into its individual molecules and I was able to figure it out based on the structure.”

Soon, even his showing off started to charm her. At least, charm her more so than he did normally.

“Really Rose, you’re growing complacent and slacking. After your surprise 8% apple juice mixed in with orange, I was awaiting a real challenge for the next round. That’s a watermelon flavoured jelly baby. I’d know them anywhere. Remind me later to tell you about the time I was obsessed with them.”

“That’s not fair, I didn’t know that! And anyway, I told you, you need to be extra specific with this one.”

The Doctor paused, taking his time to taste. “Oh! It’s vegetarian. No gelatin. Was that it?”

She grumbled some choice words at him.

“What was that?” he taunted, his voice suggesting he heard her fine.

“Nothing.”

Rose knew she was in trouble when she stood gazing at his lips and tongue so long that the Doctor - unknowingly - had to snap her out of it.

“Rose?”

“Mmm?”

“You okay? You haven’t said anything in a while.”

“Huh? Oh! Yes, sorry. I was - I was thinking about what I wanted to do next.”

“Right.”

Truth was, Rose knew exactly what she wanted to do for the tenth and final item. She felt flushed and her heartbeat sped up as she thought about doing it.

“C’mon Rose, I’ve got every one of them so far. No trick you play now will get past me. I’m going to win,” he teased.

Rose decided to throw caution to the wind.

Rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans, she sat herself down opposite him, leaning against the table behind her.

“Don’t be too sure,” Rose said, praying she was able to conceal her nervousness enough.

The Doctor’s smug smile dropped a little. “What - ”

Cutting him off, Rose placed her hands on his shoulders for balance.

And then leaned down and kissed him.

She held herself still through his sharp intake of breath, expecting the shock. What she didn’t expect, however, was his hands coming up to gently clutch her elbows. He ran them up along her arms and down her body, finally resting on her waist as he slowly began to respond to her in kind.

“Rose…” he mumbled. He tightened his grip on her as his lips parted, his tongue stealing out to swipe tentatively on her bottom lip. Her toes curled at the reverent way he spoke her name. Really, who else could make her melt with only four letters?

Rose had hoped, of course she did, that the Doctor felt something more towards her. Perhaps not to the degree that she did him, but _something_ more than their platonic friendship. How could she not, with their hugs getting ridiculously more frequent, and the looks he sometimes gave her when he thought she wasn’t looking. And he was so _tactile_ with her (she’d just sat on his lap!). But, she never was sure -

She pulled back, needing to be positive that he -

“So?” she prompted when no immediate reaction came from him.

The Doctor slowly licked his lips, as if trying to savour the last of a delicious morsel.

“Well - ” his voice came out high pitched and squeaky. Clearing his throat, he continued. “That was definitely uh, _unique_ and interesting.”

“And?” Her poor heart was not going to survive this tension.

“I can definitely say I’ve never tasted it before, not properly at least.”

“Doctor - ”

“I think I need to have another go at it. It’s only fair, since it’s completely new to me.”

“ _Doctor_.”

“ _Oh,_ sod it!” he exclaimed as he whipped off his tie from his face. Blinking for a second to let his eyes adjust to the onslaught of light, the Doctor yanked Rose towards him by her hips. She fell astride on his thighs with a tiny bounce.

“Hello,” he whispered, once she had settled on him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

“Hello,” Rose giggled, biting into her lip, not believing that this was happening.

“Y’know, it’s not quite fair, that last item of yours,” he said, snaking his arms around her back to pull her impossibly closer, “I was going to ask it as my reward for winning and impressing you suitably.”

“Oh?” she asked, looking down to pick at the invisible lint on the lapels of his jacket, feeling suddenly shy and hot at the same time under his intense gaze.

“Hmmm. Now, I’ll have to come up with something else.” He nuzzled her nose, brushing upwards to get at her lips.

“Doctor,” Rose said, her tone sober enough for him to pause in his attempts to resume their previous activity, “why now? Why did you kiss me - _plan_ on kissing me now?” she amended at his raised eyebrow and smirk. “Why not before?”

He sighed, sitting back a little in his chair. “I always wanted to, oh how I wanted. But I was afraid of what that’d do to me when I inevitably lost you. I thought by keeping my distance, I was saving myself the heartbreak that I knew would finish me.”

“But?” she prodded when he simply stared at her, not saying anything else.

“But.” He cupped her cheek. “But I’ve realised, since, that it wouldn’t make a difference, not truly. Losing you _is_ going to kill me, Rose. I feel it _every time_ you’re in danger, like in 1953 London or Krop Tor, whenever I nearly lost you.” He rubbed his thumb against her lip. “So why hold back from something that I desperately want if it doesn’t matter in the end?”

“I’m so sorry, Doctor,” she lamented, hugging him tightly. Her insides clenched at his words.

“Shhh, hey, none of that,” he soothed, tracing comforting circles on her back. His palms came up to her cheeks and he guided her to rest her forehead against his.

“Oh, Rose Tyler. I should’ve known I was lost to you from the moment I met you. I had all these barriers up you know, from even before I regenerated. But you’ve been chipping away at them slowly and surely. Quite relentlessly too, I might add, what with your beautiful smiles and compassion, even to those who’d rather you dead. You’re so brave in our adventures and you took to travelling with me so brilliantly. You’ve saved me in so many ways and so many times. Honestly, what was I thinking, fighting against falling so hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you?”

Rose gasped, caught off guard by his confession at the end of a stunning speech.

“Doctor…” she let out at length, her mind racing trying to fully process his words, leaving her speech centre abandoned.

He only smiled. “What do you say, Rose? Will you do me the honour of being with me, properly?”

She grinned broadly, failing in her attempt to tamp down on the happiness bubbling up in her, lest she burst. “Careful, Doctor, or I’ll be expecting a ring.”

The Doctor’s smile morphed into a dopey grin. “If that’s what it takes.”

Not wanting to hold back any longer, she grabbed his jacket and crashed her lips against his. Not that the kiss was any good, they were smiling too hard for that.

“I love you.”

“Quite right, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN DOOMSDAY DIDN'T HAPPEN HAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> Whew, that took a turn for a bit there, didn't it? 
> 
> Don't forget to like and comment plz and thank. If you spot any errors, do let me know! And as an additional treat, I have a Tentoo x Rose post Journey's End fic that I'm 80% done with. With any luck, I'll be posting it within the week. So look out for that, if you're interested!
> 
> Please consider reblogging my [Tumblr post!](https://super-powerful-queen-slayyna.tumblr.com/post/623753627858845696/taste-test-superpowerfulqueenslayyna-doctor)


End file.
